New Circumstances
by AzuratheElf
Summary: Everyone knows they are reborn time and time again with the same soul and destiny. What happens when the genders change though? Could that affect their destiny? Will the two get along the same? Will this help Ganon along? Find out reading here!
1. Introduction

**This mostly covers before Ganon in BoTW! It will have interactions between an early Ganon before he grew strong into a calamity also. I hope I manage to get the story right. Enjoy :3 This also may just turn out to be a set up for what's to come also! I haven't quite decided yet. Either way, keep reading it!**

* * *

Different Bodies

Link had just defeated Ganon once again. Zelda was safe. Hyrule was prospering. All was good. The hero lived out the rest of his life and so did the princess, Zelda. Zelda and Link will always be with Hyrule. They are reborn time and time again to save Hyrule. He's always gaining strength. She's always gaining beauty. Ganon always changing appearance. Nothing much changes. Until this one time when they both passed away.

* * *

Hyrule was celebrating the birth of it's heir. An heir's birth was always a heavily celebrated occasion. The King held up his newly born son. His name was Daphnes after all the great kings of Hyrule. No one even noticed how different things were. A prince now had the power of the goddess. A prince had the very spirit of Hylia in his veins. The great king of Hyrule was proud of his son.

"He shall grow strong and wise. A noble knight shall be picked to fight along side him. Don't you see it fitting?" He was speaking to the chosen Sheikah women who help raise and watch over the child.

"Indeed. How will this knight be chosen?" She smiled a kind smile at the young prince. He even seemed to stare back at her.

"Whomever shall hold the sacred sword of the gods. It will have to be a fine young man."

"Of course." She bowed and left the king with his son.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl was born a couple of months earlier. She was altogether very confused on why a baby's birth was celebrated so widely. Being only about two months she sat and watched as her parents conversed over the newly born child. The excitement bewildered her. A faint cry was let out of the child's mouth. Her mother picked her up.

"It's alright little one. Mommy's got you." She rocked the little girl back and forth. "Hush little Laura don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a cucco bird." The child's name was Laura. She shone brilliantly. Not to mention, when she wasn't hindered by her parents' grasps, she was a brave young creature that loved getting into trouble. Might even say she was courageous.

"Come along Laura! Time for Daddy to put you to rest!" Her father grabbed her and twirled her through the air before carrying her through the house to her bed. Laura giggled and then went down into her crib. "You're blessed by the goddess to do great things. I'm sure of it." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went about his business.


	2. Chapter 1

The Chosen Heroine?

 _16 years later_

Daphnes was a rebellious teenager. He never wanted to stay and learn of his royal duties. He'd rather explore and get to know everyone in Hyrule. This made rebellious almost a far fectched description. He was loyal to Hyrule but didn't agree with his father. Always being away from the castle, his royal majesty started searching for the Master Sword. It was hidden away awaiting the hero to pull it out. It was ready for its hero to arrive. His Higness the prince, however, wanted to take the title of hero. He did not know of his other fate.

* * *

Laura had grown into a fine young woman. Ladylike would not be a fitting description though. She was a pure tom boy. She'd climb any obstacle. Sword play with sticks. Anything. Her mother decided it was time to let her venture off. Her father agreed and gave one of his swords to her. He taught her tricks that only the greatest of Hyrule's knights could accomplish. She waved her family goodbye and headed off to become a knight at Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Her first stop was the Deku Forest. There was monsters in a couple nooks. She had no problem fighting them off though. She even stumbled upon an ancient looking tree. She jumped and fell over when the tree spoke.

"Hello there young ma'am."

"What makes you think you can call me ma'am?"

"A tree is talking to you and the first thing you do is scold me for calling you ma'am?"

"That was gonna be my next remark." She turned away from the talking tree.

"No one has been able to go this deep into the woods in a long long time. You must have quite a bit of courage."

Laura started fidgeting with her pony tail. "Why is that?"

"A certain thing was being searched for by those very monsters."

"Well I certainly hope it wasn't you. A talking tree is weird." She saw something in front of the tree that very moment. She walked toward it. She placed her hand around the item protruding from the ground. Then she started cutting vines growing on the ground with her sword. She observed the ground under her feet. "What's up with the ground?"

"Why not find out." She ran around in a circle, still observing the ground before her. Then she once again turned her attention toward the middle of the platform. She pulled more vines off revealing a hilt. Laura grabbed onto the hilt. Her hand glowed brightly with a symbol. She pulled away out of fear. The tree seemed to nod her on. The sword glowed as it was pulled out of the stone. The symbol on her hand started glowing even brighter along with the sword.

"Nice to meet you, hero of Hyrule." She stared in disbelief at the sword now in her hand. It felt powerful while she held it.

"But my name is Laura." She stared at the tree. Then she held up the sword into the light. Her hand glowed brightly with a single triangle. She sheathed her sword in the sheath that appeared.

"Laura, you're journey will indeed be a long one. I hope you don't mind going on an adventure."

"Adventure?" She smiled a smile that only a hero would smile. "Guess you found the right person. But why would I go on an adventure to save the land of Hyrule?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle. "You can't always run off without reason. You sometimes need to give me an explanation." The king of Hyrule was scolding his son.

"Father, I finished all the lessons for today. I am a young boy. I need my freedom."

"Freedom or no freedom. Why didn't you give a reason for your leave?

"I wish to become THE hero." His father gave him a look. Daphnes could immediately tell a lecture was incoming.

* * *

The master sword indeed needs a hero to wield it against the might of evil. The children both find themselves stuck in the middle of a flashback before actually being able to follow their assumed destinies.


End file.
